Melt
by Angel32
Summary: SLASH: The boys at home, spending a quiet evening with each other. Inspired by the Rascal Flats song, I Melt.


Title: Melt  
  
Author: Angel Fudge  
  
Part: 1\1  
  
Copyright: Copyright @ 2003 by Angel  
  
Rating: Um, we'll say PG-13 to be safe  
  
Email Addy: dangerangel78@hotmail.com  
  
Series/Spoilers: No/None  
  
Archive: Sure, just let me know  
  
Pairing: Percy/Oliver  
  
Category:  
  
Summary: The boys at home, spending a quiet evening with each other. Inspired by the Rascal Flats song, I Melt.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Percy or Oliver (but, oh what I could do if I did), they are J.K.'s. Also, do not own the song, I Melt.that belongs to Rascal Flats..wouldn't mind owning them either. wink, wink, nudge, nudge, say no more.  
  
Warning: This is my first attempt at Harry Potter slash and an attempt to make up for Percy in Order of the Phoenix. If you haven't read it yet, you'll find out. If you've already read the book, you'll understand. This is not a spoiler for the book itself. Just me trying to redeem Mr. Weasley. Enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MELT  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The young red head knew his lover had something special planned when he walked into their flat. The lights were off and the living room was bathed in the warm glow of candle light and soft Scottish music floated through the air. Stepping farther in the apartment, he noticed candle light bathed everything.  
  
When you light those candles Up there on that mantle, setting the mood  
  
Smiling to himself, he set his briefcase down and hung his robes in the closet. He heard humming and running water coming from the bathroom and had to resist the urge to climb in with his brown-eyed love. Instead, he stripped down and waited on the bed, silently preparing for the night to come. The other boy had gone to a lot of trouble to show him how much he loved him, and Percy wasn't going to disappoint the Scots man. He was going to show Oliver how much he loved him, to the moon and beyond.  
  
Well, I just lie there staring Silently preparing to love on you  
  
Oliver hummed along with the tune the bagpipes were blowing softly through the flat, as he dried himself off. He knew Percy would be home soon and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect for tonight. Between Percy's hours at the office and his practice times, the young couple barely had time to tell each other 'goodnight' before bed. Definitely put a damper on their love life. But, tonight, that would change.  
  
The young Scot stepped into the bedroom, not noticing the occupant on the bed. Clothed only in a towel, he felt the subtle warmth the candles were giving off. Then, he felt a different and all too familiar heat directed at him.  
  
Well, I can feel the heat from across the room Ain't it wild what a little flame can Make you wanna do  
  
Turning very slowly, he saw his red haired lover lying in all his glory on their bed. Both men had the same thoughts running through their heads and it showed in their eyes.  
  
I melt every time you look at me that way It never fails, anytime, any place This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt I melt  
  
As though drawn by an invisible rope, Oliver made his way to the bed and his lover, dropping his towel along the way. The two bodies met, melting into one another; merging and moving in age old rhythm.  
  
Don't know how you do it I love the way I lose it, every time  
  
Sometime later that evening, the two boys were curled around each other. Percy ran his hand through his lover's soft brown hair, contemplating how he got so lucky to have this boy in his life. He knew he would never get through his days and nights without having Oliver to share it with. The best parts of his day are waking with the shorter boy curled up on his chest and going to bed spooned together.  
  
What's even better Is knowing that forever you're all mine  
  
Oliver reveled in the feelings around him: Percy running his capable hands through his hair and occasionally down his back, his lover's heartbeat beneath his ear. These were the moments he loved. The quiet moments, when it was just them.  
  
Tomorrow, both would be back to the normal daily grind; Percy would head for the Ministry and Oliver would head for Quidditch practice. But, both knew they would be back for this; their little piece of forever.  
  
I Melt  
  
When you light those candles Up there on that mantle, setting the mood Well, I just lie there staring Silently preparing to love on you Well, I can feel the heat from across the room Ain't it wild what a little flame can Make you wanna do  
  
Chorus: I melt every time you look at me that way It never fails, anytime, any place This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt I melt  
  
Don't know how you do it I love the way I lose it, every time What's even better Is knowing that forever you're all mine The closer you get, the more my body aches One little stare from you is all it takes  
  
Chorus 2 xs  
  
Every time you look at me that way I melt, I melt 


End file.
